earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Bruce Wayne * Alfred Pennyworth * Douglas Shaw ("Jester") Location * Crime Alley, Gotham City, NJ * June 26th 2017, 2144 EST VOX Archive * Panthra: breathing Are you okay? rain * Spider-Bat: rain Other than my leg... My ego took a bit of a blow from having a girl throw me over her shoulders and carry me like forty blocks. * Panthra: rain Your pride is the least of my concern. You were injured and we needed to get out of there. * Spider-Bat: rain I'm sure Fox and Suicide are going to love us leaving them to handle the Kryptonian by themselves. * Panthra: rain Fox seems smart enough. I'm quite sure he will manage. * Spider-Bat: thunder And Suicide? What about him? * Panthra: rain If his name is not literal, he'll have enough sense to run as well. * Spider-Bat: rain Ow. * Panthra: rain It seems your ankle is sprained. Quite extensive. * Spider-Bat: rain What's the treatment. * Panthra: rain RICE. * Spider-Bat: thunder That some sort of homeopathic treatment? Am I going to have to go vegan? If so, you can amputate instead- * Panthra: rain RICE as in Rest, Ice, Compress, Elevate. * Spider-Bat: rain Ah... Okay. Those I can do. * Panthra: thunder Be quiet. * Spider-Bat: rain Sorry. I guess I should say tha- * Panthra: rain Shh... Voices... One second, let me take a look. * Spider-Bat: rain I want to see... on one foot * Panthra: rain Not much to see. It's just some people in the alley below. * Spider-Bat: rain I can't hear what they're saying. * Panthra: rain Because they're not saying anything. They're being quiet. * Spider-Bat: thunder They're just standing there? Being quiet? Why? * Panthra: rain My best guess would be they're being reverant. * Spider-Bat: rain Like having a moment of silence? Why? What's so important about... Oh. That guy there, the one under the other's umbrella, that's Bruce Wayne. * Panthra: rain I know. The one holding the umbrella is his butler. Alfred Pennyworth. * Spider-Bat: rain Yuo know the name of Bruce Wayne's butler. Who are you? 7.9 seconds Okay... I guess we won't talk about it... So, how about this, who is that guy? * Panthra: rain No idea. sniff Smells of motor oil, beer, and cigarettes though. * Spider-Bat: rain Wait. No... I know who he is. He's wearing the cut of the Sons. * Panthra: thunder The Sons? The biker gang? * Spider-Bat: rain Yeah, that's the one. Judging by his cut, he's a prospect. What's he doing here? * Panthra: rain Let's find out. footsteps, sort footfalls on fire escape, metallic clattering * Spider-Bat: rain I'll, uh, just wait here then, shall I? * Alfred Pennyworth: rain, footsteps, rain on fabric, puddle splash Pardon me, sir, but perhaps we should let this man pass. * Bruce Wayne: rain Of course. puddle splash Sorry to block your p- * Alfred Pennyworth: thunder, switchblade springing, rapid footsteps Bruce,look o-'' grunt * '''Douglas Shaw:' rain, whack Out of my way, old timer! whack, shove, stumbling footsteps Mr Wayne? Sons have a message for you. * Bruce Wayne: rain, gasp Alfred! clatter, puddle, splash, grunts, groan, thud, splash, pained hiss * Panthra: growl, puddle splash, rapid footsteps, feral hiss, splash, blood spatter, feral growl, body hitting dumpster, body splashing in puddle, pained grunt, stumbling footsteps Leave now or die where you stand! * Bruce Wayne: footsteps fading away, calming breaths, grunt, frantic footsteps, puddle splash Alfred, don't panic. I'm here. I'm here. I'm going to get you help... Don't leave me, you hear me? Don't you dare leave me. * Alfred Pennyworth: thunder, pained chuckle Wouldn't dream of it, sir. grunt Somehow needs to take care of you. thunder, pained chuckle Heaven knows you won't. * Pantra: rain, footsteps Mr. Wayne... My name is Panthra. Please, let me help him... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Underworld Gone Underground 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 3. * There is an old version of this ObMod, where Selina Kyle and Helena Wayne join Bruce in Crime Alley and Selina is attacked by Panthra who knows she is Catwoman and thinks she is trying to rob Bruce. Roy felt unhappy with that version so he remade it. * Douglas Shaw design is a modified version of Zane McAllister's portrait. Zane is a character from Roy's other project The Erebus Saga. * An attack on Bruce Wayne is discussed in Oracle Files: Silas Helvig. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Crime Alley/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline